


Vernetovské obrázky

by kratula



Series: Vernetovské universum [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rozhodla jsem se, že veškerý obrazový materiál včetně mých ilustrací k příběhu přesunu sem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plány domu

Zde najdete můj plánek Dořina domu.

  
[Little Chalfield Floor Plan](http://kratula84.deviantart.com/art/Little-Chalfield-Floor-Plan-588481439) by [kratula84](http://kratula84.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com) alt="Plánek Dořina domu" />

Zde je mapka celého Dořina pozemku:

  
[Little Chalfield map](http://kratula84.deviantart.com/art/Little-Chalfield-map-599672130) by [kratula84](http://kratula84.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com) alt=Mapa />

Plány originálního domu, ze kterých jsem s malými úpravami vyšla, jsou k nalezení zde:

http://www.nationaltrustcollections.org.uk/object/539362.72

http://www.artandarchitecture.org.uk/images/full/3ab4f8e3c6c64de8a0a0ab71a0ee807336040246.html

www.nationaltrustcollections.org.uk/object/539362.72

více o celém objektu zde:

http://www.nationaltrust.org.uk/great-chalfield-manor-and-garden


	2. 2

Obrázek ke druhé kapitole:

  
[... but this was something.](http://kratula84.deviantart.com/art/but-this-was-something-595419078) by [kratula84](http://kratula84.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com) alt=/>

Bohužel se mi stále nedaří, aby byl obrázek na stránce viditelný, ačkoliv jsem se držela návodu. Alespoň že odksz na deviantart, kde si ho můžete prohlédnout funguje.

Nemá někdo z vás zkušenosti s vkládáním obrázků na AO3? Může vadit, že je moc velký?

Když nic jiného, budu sem vkládat alespoň ty odkazy, když už jsem si dala tu práci s kreslením.


	3. 6

Poněkud deprimující ilustrace k šesté kapitole, ale vzhledem k jejímu obsahu očekávatelná:

  
[All the trivia ...](http://kratula84.deviantart.com/art/All-the-trivia-590555399) by [kratula84](http://kratula84.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com) alt= />

Bohužel stále funguje pouze jako odkaz.

**Author's Note:**

> Další kapitoly budou přibývat dost nepravidelně, ale mám v plánu to oilustrovat celé a doplnit o pár poznámek.


End file.
